


Such Great Heights

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, copious amounts of Icarus symbolism, slightly OOC since Ravus smiles, the author is not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: He burned too bright and fell too fast. But with a stroke of luck, she would always be there to catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent nonsense.   
> Obligatory introductory chapter. There will be actual plot in the next chapter.

"Never regret thy fall,  
O Icarus of the fearless flight  
For the greatest tragedy of them all  
Is never to feel the burning light."  
\- _Oscar Wilde_  
  
A future bright and dreams bigger than the sky, that was what was said of the prince of Tenebrae. A kind-hearted nature to equal his sister's, he was loved and honoured throughout the land as someone the people would be proud to call king.

All this, shattered the moment a sword was driven through his mother's chest. When the Lucian king abandoned him to the soldiers of Niflheim, and the bright future of Tenebrae's most beloved was doused in an instant.

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

 

Terra Davinia stood outside Princess Lunafreya's quarters; her head bowed, hands fisted left over right against her right hip. The trousers she wore combined with the twin daggers at her hip indicated her duty for the morning was to accompany the Oracle to wherever she needed to be. And so, she waited; her thoughts wandering.

She stood for a quarter-hour before footsteps intruded on her solitude in the expansive hallway. Her etiquette lessons stopped her from lifting her head, but her dark eyes did glance to her left. The moment she looked, it felt as though her heart ceased to beat; the blood froze in her veins and her fists tightened even further. It took her every effort to stop herself whispering his name.

Ravus strode with confidence drenched in his every move; watching it brought a flutter to Terra's breast. He has changed much since we last met. He was angry and frustrated and all but stomped from the Fleuret estate to join Niflheim's army; that itself its own shock from the kind boy she had had the pleasure of growing up with. Had it really been four years since she'd laid eyes on him?

As he grew closer, Terra's breath came quicker, wondering just what she could possibly say. Before she'd had anything figured out, however, he had stopped walking not a foot away from her, and turned to face her. Terra stared down at his boots, and was almost certain he was able to hear her heart pounding. Especially when he reached forward to cup her chin in a gloved hand.

"Chin up," he said, his voice deeper than she remembered, with the smallest hint of teasing behind it.

Terra blinked, before a small smirk began to curve her lips. Her head lifted, slowly; she wished to first take him in. It had been quite some time, after all. The thick white coat was new to her, with its purple trim accented with black and silver. His free arm was held behind his back, his silver sword hanging proudly from one hip. His figure had filled out from the awkward stage of adolescence; he was all skinny arms and too-long legs. Now, however, he was muscled, and much taller. Terra eventually forced her gaze up from his broad shoulders and long silver hair to the square jaw and sharp cheekbones, and then finally, finally, into his eyes. Bi-coloured as they'd always been, nearing something akin to warmth as he gazed down at her.

Oh, but she had missed him.

Terra let down her guard, her smile growing wider as she reached forward. Ravus moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck, not once breaking contact with her. It sent a sharp thrill through her as he pulled her forward into his arms, her own coming up to wrap around his back, her hands fisting in the back of his jacket.

"You got taller," she mumbled, directly into his chest. His slight laughter reverberated into her, worsening her flush. The top of her head just barely grazed the bottom of his chin, and she marveled for a moment at just how different he was. He seemed very far away, as untouchable as the sun. His confidence was wondrous to behold, and the fact that he'd grown into a proper man was something she would have to get used to. The long hair, for one, she already loved, yearning to weave her fingers through it.

Pushing away her thoughts -he's only just come back; give it time- Terra pulled regretfully away to tilt her head up, catching his gaze. Ravus looked down on her with a small smirk pulling at his lips. Her heart in her throat, she could do nothing but smile back.

* * *

Since she was a young child, Terra could hardly remember a time she wasnt friends with Ravus. They were of similar age, and had met one night when he had caught her -the daughter of a servant- practicing with the gleaming daggers in the armory. He hadnt thought anything of it, and though she was terrified of punishment for overstepping boundaries, the young prince instead offered to train with her. From that moment on, they were near inseparable; they trained together and played together, read books and watched the stars together. When she was angry, he calmed her temper; when he cried, she held his hand. Though their stations would have never permitted such a bond, he refused to ever let go of her.

They had shared something over the years that nobody, not even the council members with their incorrigible rules and regulations, could ever break. He was her confidante and fiercest friend, the one she could trust implicitly; and she was his tether and his support, she gave him the strength to shoulder his ever-present burdens.

Terra would often recall their days as teenagers, training harder as their bodies changed, tasting stolen alcohol and dancing at the balls his mother was fond of hosting. Lounging about his quarters in summer nights, balcony doors thrown wide open to let in a breeze. Those first tentative touches, embarrassed but curious and throughout it all she had felt nothing but safety and trust.

They had kissed, softly and quietly, with teeth knocking together and hushed giggles encompassing their own little reality. She remembered, sometimes, how he had touched her with shaking hands, his eyes wide and lovely and earnest. She'd gotten used to sleeping next to him as children, hands clasped together tightly. It was altogether different to sleep in his arms, her ear pressed to his chest to listen to his beating heart.

* * *

 But that was all many years ago. When he still laughed freely, when Lunafreya still had a normal childhood. When the queen was still alive. Their lives were easier, and their love had room to grow. It was all dashed to ribbons when Ravus was overcome with his rage at King Regis, and when he'd made the decision to leave for Niflheim. Terra often wondered throughout the years, especially after he had left, if he ever realized how much she yearned to love him, would their lives have permitted it.

* * *

 It wasnt until later in the evening, the sun all but set, when she saw him again. Terra stood on one of the grand balconies of the estate, leaning gently with her elbows atop the railing as she watched the sun make its descent down to crest the horizon. The air was warmer than was expected; it was still the middle of spring, and yet, standing in the dying light of day she felt almost warm. Thoughts or Ravus still turned about her mind, and she wondered just what his return meant.

His training was all but complete, or so he'd said. The Imperial Army was pleased with his skills and his determination, and it was promising for a future within the higher ranks of the army. He was only here for a short visit, evidently; to check up on how Lunafreya was fairing without him. He needed to return to Niflheim within the month.

The thought of how short time was brought an ache to Terra's chest she hadnt felt since he'd left. She wanted nothing more than to go with him, to stay by his side and be the sword at his back, as she'd always been. To hear his confessions and heal his grievances.

She put her head in her hands, a groan breaking free through her reverie. Her mind was a jumbled mess of yearning and excitement, with a smidge of fear thrown in.

"You look like you could use some company."

Ravus' voice shocked her from her melancholy, and Terra turned on her heel to see him standing in the doorway, arms held behind his back. She let out a breath, shaking her head as she smiled.

"You're awfully quiet when you want to be," she teased, inclining her head in greeting. He took that as an invitation, and stepped out into the evening air to stand tall beside her. For a moment they simply stood in silence, looking out into the fields of flowers below. It was serene, and as Terra peeked from the corner of her eye to look to Ravus, she wished she could keep this moment forever. He had a small, reminiscent smile on his face, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply and calmly. She wondered if this was the first time he could relax since he left for Niflheim.

"You've grown up, quite a bit," she said conversationally, breaking the silence. Ravus sighed quietly, turning a fraction to face her. "While I do mourn the boy you were, it's quite nice to see the man you've become," Terra finished in a rush, a flush warming her neck. And it was true, she realized. Though his mother's death and what he saw as Regis' betrayal had stoked a fire of anger and vengeance within him, he had indeed become a strong and capable man. She admired him for it.

Ravus blinked owlishly down at her, before hastly clearing his throat to regain decorum. "Thank you. It's been ... Well, it certainly hasnt been easy. But, I keep focused on what I'm fighting for, and that makes it easier," he replied, turning back to watch the sun set over the horizon.

Terra swallowed thickly, running a hand back through her thick curls. "And what is it," she began, her voice barely above a whisper, "that you're fighting for?"

"Lunafreya," he answered without hesitation. "And my mother. I will avenge her death, and take down Lucis." His past reflected in his bi-coloured eyes, his jaw clenching and his shoulders hunching from an invisible weight.

It pained Terra to witness, and she silently reached forward, tentatively placing her hand against his forearm. He tensed beneath her touch, and with the smallest pang of hurt echoing in her heart, she pulled her hand away.

Within moments, however, her hand was encompassed by Ravus' own; both of his hands holding hers as he turned to face her. Her mouth dried as she looked up at him, her mouth a small _o_ in her confusion. Ravus looked down on her, brows furrowed and breath coming quickly.

"Come with me, back to Niflheim. Join me in their army; I'm going to need you by my side," he admitted, his voice hushed. Terra blinked, her surprise evident on her face.

"You - you want me there with you?" She asked, heart pounding.

"I was foolish to leave you behind in the first place. I was meant to stand beside you," Ravus replied, his voice so honest and earnest that Terra ... she believed him.

_All of me was meant to love all of you._

Terra took a small step forward, hands reaching to cradle either side of Ravus' face. His eyes fell shut the moment they touched, and he brought his head down to softly touch his forehead to hers.

"When do we leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so with all that out of the way, the next chapter and beyond will take place during the events of the game and Kingsglaive.   
> Thank you so much for reading ! x


End file.
